


Господин. Любовник

by fandom AnK 2020 (fandomAnK2020)



Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [37]
Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Drama, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Video
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAnK2020/pseuds/fandom%20AnK%202020
Summary: Форма: видеодиптихИсходники: музыкальная композиция: Colossal Trailer Music — Sacrifice, Aviators — No One Will Save You; видео: аниме «Ai no Kusabi» 1992-1994 гг., футажи royalty freeПродолжительность и вес: два клипа продолжительностью 1:52 и 1:23 и весом 111 Мб и 96 Мб
Relationships: Iason Mink/Riki
Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871815
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, Визуал R — NC-17





	Господин. Любовник

**Эос. Господин**

**Апатия. Любовник**


End file.
